nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Equestria Girls' Adventures of Thomas
The Equestria Girls' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! - The Series is the second EG/Thomas & Friends crossover TV series. And is the sequel to ''The Equestria Girls' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The CGI Series''. Plot Trivia Episode list Season 1 (first half) # Number One Engine # Trusty Trunky You See An Elephant Fly (sung by Jim Crow and his Brothers) # Thomas Goes to Bollywood Superstar Life (sung by The Indian Actor [with female heroes as back-up chorus)] # Thomas in the Wild Love Being a Panda (sung by Penny Ling, Soo and Po) # Thomas and the Monkey Palace (sung by Fuli) # Outback Thomas to the Outback (sung by Shane) and its reprise (sung by Thomas) # Tiger Trouble Wonderful Things About Tiggers (sung by Tigger) # The Water Wheel That Wheel! (sung by Thomas and all heroes) # Runaway Truck Makes Perfect (sung by Yong Bao) # Cyclone Thomas Best Doctor Ever (sung by Thomas) # Kangaroo Christmas Christmas (sung by Thomas, Shane and all heroes) # Thomas and the Dragon Dragon (sung by Yong Bao, Hong-Mei, Thomas and all heroes) # Banjo and the Bushfire Season 1 (second half) # Forever and Ever Going On? (sung by ) and Everything Changes (sung by Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper and Nia) # Confusion Without Delay # What Rebecca Does Yourself (sung by ) # An Engine of Many Colours Going On? (sung by Princess Luna) and I Don’t Have a Color (sung by James) # School of Duck Recycle, Reuse (sung by Reg [with Nature Cat, Hal, Daisy, Squeeks, as back-up chorus) and its reprise (sung by Duck, Nature Cat, Hal, Daisy, Squeeks, )] # Seeing is Believing [ (sung by Merlin)] # Apology Impossible a Bully! (sung by Philip) # Samson and the Fireworks Going On? (sung by ) and Nothing to Be Scared Of (sung by and Bradford) # Thomas' Animal Ark [ (sung by ) and Time for Your Checkup (sung by Doc McStuffins, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly and Hallie)] # Rosie is Red Going On? (sung by ) and Twilight’s Song [Misty’s Song (sung by Twilight Sparkle)] # The Case of the Puzzling Parts # Counting on Nia # Hunt the Truck Season 2 (first half) # Crowning Around and My Crown and its reprise (sung by Rajiv) and What’s Going On? (sung by The Young Six) # The Other Big Engine This Big Blue Engine A Chance (sung by Gustavo) # Batucada the Music in You (sung by and Thomas) # Thomas Makes a Mistake Little Help (sung by Stuffy, Hallie, Lambie, Chilly and Thomas) # Grudge Match Win Song (sung by Raul) * Laid Back Shane in the Harsh, Dry Desert (sung by Daisy, Nature Cat, Squeeks and Hal) * Wish You Were Here Going On? (sung by all heroes) and (sung by Yong Bao, Hong Mei and all heroes) * Lorenzo's Solo [ (sung by Lorenzo and )] * Too Loud, Thomas Your Voice (sung by Doc McStuffins, Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly) Season 2 (second half) # Free the Roads Buses Save the Day (sung by Bulgy) # Chucklesome Trucks Trucks (sung by off-screen children chorus) # Heart of Gold Going On? (sung by Nature Cat, Applejack and Apple Bloom), Nobody Likes An Old Tram (sung by Toby) and Remember What Makes You You (sung by Applejack and Apple Bloom) # Gordon Gets the Giggles Stop the Giggles (sung by Gordon) and What’s Going On? (sung by Zecora, Victor and Kevin) # Diesel Do Right [ (sung by Diesel)] * Diesel Glows Away Oh, Where is Diesel? (sung by Paxton, Nia, ) * Panicky Percy [ (sung by )] * Rangers of the Rails [ (sung by )] * First Day on Sodor! Going On? (sung by ) and (sung by Nia and all heroes) * Out of Site [ (sung by Brenda)] * Deep Trouble [ (sung by Monty and Max)] Season 3 (first half) Season 3 (second half) Category:TV Series Category:Equestria Girls/Thomas & Friends crossovers